Wanita yang Kubenci, Wanita yang Kunikahi
by Aimore
Summary: Ia buta. Ia telah tertutup mata hatinya. Hatinya tak lagi mengenal cinta sehingga ia begitu membenci wanita yang dinikahinya demi pelampiasan egonya semata./"aku membencimu dan selamanya tidak akan pernah mencintaimu." #1 RnR please


**Naruto belongs to**** Masashi K.**

**Wanita yang Kubenci, Wanita yang Kunikahi**

* * *

><p><strong>Ia buta. Ia telah tertutup mata hatinya. Hatinya tak lagi mau mengenal cinta sehingga ia begitu membenci wanita yang dinikahinya demi pelampiasan egonya semata."aku membencimu dan selamanya tidak akan pernah mencintaimu."**

* * *

><p>~wkwk<p>

Denting pisau yang beradu keras dengan talenan tak ia hiraukan. Bahkan bawang bombay yang tengah diirisnya tercecer berantakan di meja dapur pun ia tak memperhatikan. Matanya merah. Wajahnya dibasahi air mata. Entah air mata karena kepedihan hatinya atau air mata karena pedih di matanya yang diakibatkan oleh bawang itu.

**Prang**

Pisau itu terjatuh. Wanita itu lunglai. Pandangan matanya seolah kosong sampai ia mengacuhkan pisaunya yang sudah jatuh menumbuk permukaan lantai.

.

.

~wkwk

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah lagi dengan istrimu?"

Pria itu mengisap cerutunya lalu mengembuskannya ke udara, membentuk lingkaran asap yang mengganggu pernapasan.

"Dia terlalu cengeng." sahut pria yang tengah menetaskan serbuk bakaran cerutunya itu.

Pria yang sebelumnya bertanya terkekeh. "Kau saja yang keterlaluan Naruto."

Yang bernama Naruto mengerling pria yang ia pikir setengah mengejeknya itu. Ia menekan ujung cerutunya yang memerah pada asbak. Menatap intens pria bertato segitiga di kedua pipinya.

"Wajar saja. Aku sama sekali tak mencintainya. Aku bahkan sangat membenci wanita itu." katanya ringan seakan hal itu wajar bagi orang semua orang.

Kiba tersenyum jahil lalu bertanya, "Tapi.. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau pernah menyentuhnya?"

_Deathglare_ dilayangkan pada pria bertato itu. Kiba hanya nyengir menunjukkan deretan giginya.

Dengan menghela napas kasar Naruto menyamankan posisi duduknya. Tangannya bertengger di depan dada. Dengan senyum angkuh ia berkata, "untuk apa aku menikah kalau tidak menyentuhnya?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang mewakili pernyataan itu tak pelak membuat Kiba syok. "Kau... Bukankah kau membencinya?" Rahangnya mengeras. Maksud pertanyaannya barusan hanya lelucon. Tapi ia sungguh tidak menyangka dengan jawaban simpel Naruto yang amat menjengkelkan itu.

Naruto meletakkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di dagu. Dua alisnya bergerak naik turun. "Tentu saja. Justru aku akan sangat menyesal jika aku menikah tapi tidak menyentuh wanita yang kubenci itu. Lagipula dia selalu menuruti kemauanku."

Gelengan kepala pria bertato itu mengawali argumennya, "kau sungguh.. Uh! kurang ajar Naruto. Apa kata orang tua dan mertuamu jika mereka tahu bahwa kau menikahi Hinata sebagai pelampiasan egomu semata?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Hinata sendiri yang mau kujadikan pelarian. Kau jangan sok baik lah Kiba. Bukankah kau juga suka mempermainkan wanita?"

Kiba mendelik. Tak disangkanya Naruto membalas tuduhannya dengan pernyataan itu. Memang benar Kiba suka mempermainkan wanita. Tapi itu dulu sewaktu ia masih remaja, lama sekali. Saat ini ia tidak lagi sebejat itu.

"Jangan ungkit hal itu lagi Naruto. Terserah kau saja lah. Tapi aku beri tahu satu hal, kau akan menyesal telah menyakiti wanita sebaik Hinata. Asal kau tahu saja, wanita ada bukan untuk disakiti." Kiba mengatakannya sesaat sebelum melenggang pergi.

Naruto tersenyum kecut. Bahkan Kiba tidak mengerti perasaanku. Pikirnya miris.

.

.

.

_Pria itu mengerang, terus memukul batang pohon di halaman belakang kediaman Haruno di mana putri tunggal Haruno, wanita yang dicintainya tengah melangsungkan pertunangan. Seorang wanita di belakangnya berdiam kaku. Ia tak berani mendekati pria yang terlihat menyeramkan itu saat sedang marah. Hinata mengeratkan genggaman pada tangannya sendiri. Matanya memejam kencang._

_"Sial! Sial! Sial!" Naruto terus mengumpat melampiaskan kekesalannya._

_Tak kuasa berdiam di tengah kemarahan pria yang dicintainya Hinata dengan pelan menumpukan telapak tangannya di atas punggung tangan Naruto._

_"Na-ruto.. Kau kenapa?" tanya wanita itu hati-hati._

_Naruto menggeram, ia menepis tangan yang mengambil kontak fisik dengannya tanpa permisi itu. Mendecih singkat ia lantas berkata ketus, "jangan berlagak tidak tahu. Kau pasti senang kan Sakura dan Sasuke akhirnya tunangan?"_

_"Naruto-kun.."_

_"Kau pasti senang karena setelah ini kau bisa terus mendekatiku dan berusaha membuatku jatuh cinta padamu."_

_Iris keunguannya tergenangi air. Kesepuluh jemarinya makin saling bertaut kuat._

_"Aku ti-"_

_"Selama ini aku pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaanmu. Tapi sekarang kukatakan bahwa sebenarnya aku tahu. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku dan kau berharap menikah denganku. Iya kan? Tch.."_

_Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, membendung air mata yang siap tumpah dari manik indahnya._

_Naruto menyeringai. "Kau.. Wanita murahan."_

_Tubuhnya bergetar. Hinata menatap punggung Naruto dengan kabut menghalangi pandang._

_"Okay.. Jika begitu, maka kau harus menikah denganku." tambahnya seraya menghadapkan dirinya dengan Hinata._

_Kelopak berbingkai bulu mata lentik itu membulat. Memperlihatkan secara jelas kaca bening matanya._

_"Kau harus menikah denganku. Lusa." ujarnya lagi mantap. Tidak menerima penolakan dari wanita yang tengah berdiam dalam kecamuk menyakitkannya. _

_Hinata tidak mampu menemukan matanya yang telah banjir air mata dengan mata biru Naruto yang menatapnya lekat. Tak betah berlama-lama dengan wanita itu Naruto lalu meninggalkan Hinata dengan jalan angkuhnya._

_._

_._

_Pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata benar-benar dilaksanakan. Tak ada kebahagiaan. Tak ada rasa cinta. Meski keluarga dari kedua belah pihak pengantin terlihat bahagia, begitupun para tamu yang hadir di sana. Namun hal itu tidak dirasakan oleh dua insan yang berniat mangarungi bahtera rumah tangga bersama itu. Memang, keduanya memasang topeng pengantin yang bahagia di hadapan semua orang. Siapa sangka jika pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan tanpa ketulusan cinta. Di sini mungkin hanya Hinata yang tulus mencintai Naruto. Tidak untuk Naruto. Ia tak bahagia. Ia hanya ingin membalaskan kekecewaannya karena Sakura tak membalas cintanya dan malah bertunangan dengan Sasuke. Ia sangat membenci Hinata yang dari dulu selalu mencintainya walaupun ia tak pernah menganggap kehadirannya._

_Awalnya Naruto tidak membencinya. Bahkan ia menyayangi Hinata sebagai teman. Namun rasa benci perlahan tumbuh seiring kekesalan Naruto yang tiap kali disajikan momen romantis Sakura dengan Sasuke. Dan Hinata ada di sana. Di belakangnya. Sok menghiburnya. Ia membenci Hinata yang tampak mencuri perhatian dengan bertingkah sok peduli. Ia benci. Kian benci terlebih setelah melihat Hinata tersenyum saat ia benar-benar sedang ingin membunuh orang tatkala menyaksikan Sakura dan Sasuke berciuman._

_ Cemburu. Barangkali Naruto cemburu. Ya, cemburu yang berlebihan sampai-sampai mengorbankan wanita yang mencintainya untuk ia sakiti. Entah Hinata terlalu bodoh akan cintanya sehingga mau menjalani kehidupan bersama Naruto yang jelas-jelas membencinya atau Naruto yang terlalu ambisius melampiaskan egonya sehingga pernikahan itu ada._

.

Naruto berjalan sempoyongan memasuki rumahnya. Ia meracau sesekali tertawa tidak jelas. Hinata yang semula tengah membenahi kamar tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri suaminya untuk memapahnya ke kamar mereka. Naruto tak menolak. Mungkin hanya dalam ketidaksadarannya saja ia dapat menerima perlakuan baik Hinata. Hinata tersenyum kecut dalam langkah beratnya.

.

.

Di tengah waktu sunyi di mana kebanyakan orang masih terlelap dalam buaian selimutnya, Hinata tak urung menghentikan aliran deras air matanya. Selalu begini. Selalu saja. Ia mengerti dan paham betul ketika Naruto mabuk hal ini akan terjadi padanya. Ia tak mampu menghindar dan tak bisa menolak. Bukannya ia suka, hanya saja ia tidak mau membuat Naruto makin membencinya.

Dua minggu pernikahan sudah dijalaninya dengan derai air mata yang tak ada habisnya. Bisa saja Hinata minta cerai. Ia yakin Naruto dengan gampang mengiyakannya. Namun hatinya tak menginginkan itu. Barangkali Naruto butuh waktu untuk bisa menerimanya. Ia menggenggam pemikiran itu selalu. Hinata tidak meminta hal yang berlebihan. Ia hanya ingin Naruto mau menerimanya. Sama sekali ia tidak mengharapkan agar Naruto mau mencintainya. Hinata takut harapan tersebut hanya akan menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya.

Naruto mengerang, sebelah tangannya menutup uapannya. Begitu melihat dadanya yang terbuka Naruto langsung sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya semalam. Ia tidak menyesal, tidak juga menikmatinya. Yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah memuaskan hasrat dirinya. Meskipun hal itu menyakiti istrinya. Terbersit kata istri membuat Naruto melirik wanita di sampingnya. Hinata masih tidur membelakanginya. Ia kira. Naruto mengintip jendela yang tampak terang lantaran matahari telah memulai tugas hariannya. Sekali lagi menguap Naruto turun dari ranjang untuk kemudian menuju kamar mandi.

Gemericik air yang terdengar tak juga mengubah posisi Hinata. Ia tahu Naruto sedang mandi. Ia masih enggan bangkit, perasaannya masih gamang. Dadanya sesak seakan tersumpal sesuatu yang besar.

Usai mandi Naruto akan segera berangkat kerja tanpa pamit padanya. Tanpa menyentuh sarapan buatannya. Biasanya seperti itu. Hinata sudah hapal di luar kepala kebiasaan Naruto. Beruntung pagi ini Hinata tidak memasak apapun jadi ia tidak perlu kecewa Naruto tidak memakan masakannya.

Dengan mata terpejam Hinata berpura-pura masih tidur sebagai alibi agar Naruto tidak merasakan keanehan darinya. Padahal tanpa beralibi demikian pun Naruto tidak akan pernah peduli padanya. Ironis sekali Hinata mengingat hal itu.

"Hinata... Aku berangkat!" seloroh Naruto memecahkan kecamuk Hinata.

Hinata tidak urung membuka matanya walaupun ia begitu terkejut dengan tigkah Naruto pagi ini yang tumben-tumbennya pamit padanya. Ia masih ingin terlihat masih tidur oleh Naruto agar tidak melihat mata biru tajamnya yang seolah mencabiknya.

"Aku tahu kau pura-pura tidur. Bangunlah!" kata Naruto lagi.

Hinata menyipitkan satu matanya melirik Naruto. Naruto berdiri di hadapan ranjangnya dengan ekspresi dingin. Dijejali oleh tatapan itu Hinata akhirnya membuka kedua matanya.

"Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Anggap saja kejadian semalam tidak pernah terjadi. Ingat, aku membencimu dan selamanya tidak akan pernah mencintaimu." ucap Naruto gampang. Masih menunggu reaksi Hinata yang diam Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Beberapa lembar kertas bernilai puluhan dolar dihamburkannya tepat di depan wajah Hinata.

"Ambil uang itu sebagai gantinya." Naruto pergi setelah mengatakan itu.

Memejamkan matanya yang sudah benar-benar lembab Hinata kemudian mendudukkan dirinya. Tanpa minat sedikitpun dengan uang yang tercecer di sekelilingnya ia hanya mengarahkan matanya pada jendela. Hinata meringis merasakan bagian ''vitalnya'' ngilu. Ia kemudian kembali menangis seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Telinganya sudah kebal mendengar perkataan pedas itu selalu diucapkan Naruto setelah Naruto melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Apakah sebegitu hinanya aku? Hiks..."

Sejak awal pernikahan Hinata sudah melatih hatinya agar kuat dengan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi pada dirinya. Ia sudah mengantisipasi agar ia selalu tegar dengan sikap dan kebencian Naruto terhadapnya. Tetapi sekarang upaya tersebut sama sekali tak ada artinya. Hatinya kuat, tapi kenapa ia selalu menangis? Ia tegar, tapi kenapa ia masih juga menangis? Apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan? Apa sesungguhnya ia hanya sok kuat dan tegar?

Bahagia dan menderita sebelumnya tidak masuk dalam katalog hidupnya. Sedari kecil Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya bahagia dan ia yakin ia tidak bahagia. Hinata ingat perkataan seorang gurunya dahulu bahwasanya kebahagiaan akan datang bersamaan dengan kematian seseorang yang damai dan tanpa dosa. Sementara menderita, Hinata sebelumnya tidak akrab dengan kata itu. Namun ia memutuskan untuk berkenalan dan hidup bersama kata itu. Hinata menderita semenjak menjalani kehidupan bersama Naruto yang dicintainya. Mungkin begitu. Hinata selalu menangis dan kerap pedih didiami kepiluan akibat kebencian Naruto. Apakah itu yang disebut menderita? Hinata sendiri tidak mengerti jawaban sebenarnya. Hanya saja ia menerka dari kepahitan bahtera rumah tangga yang diarunginya.

Tidak salah jika seorang pria menggauli istrinya. Justru itu adalah keharusan. Namun tidak dengan cara yang dilakukan oleh Naruto terhadap Hinata. Hal itu tidak benar. Hinata menerima tidak hanya luka batin yang Naruto torehkan, juga luka fisik yang acapkali dilakukannya baik dengan sengaja maupun tidak lantaran suatu kesalahan kecil yang diperbuat Hinata namun dibesar-besarkannya. Hal itu jelas bukan perbuatan seorang pria sejati. Naruto tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah Hinata menjadi budak cintanya yang dapat mengisi tiap kehampaan hatinya. Tidak masalah Naruto menikahi wanita yang dibencinya selagi Hinata mampu memberikan manfaat dalam hidupnya. Dan Naruto menjamin bahwa Hinata akan selalu mencintainya apapun yang diperbuatnya dan bagaimanapun kondisinya.

* * *

><p>Aimore<p> 


End file.
